gleefandomcom-20200222-history
My Life
My Life by Billy Joel is featured in Movin' Out, the sixth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Jake with the New Directions. As a result of Marley and Jake's break-up, Marley tells Jake that he will never change and will always be the guy he is. These words sting Jake and as Ryder confronts him about his attitude in the boy's locker room, Jake tells Ryder to back out and suggests him to "get used to the real Jake Puckerman." The song begins as Jake sings while angrily lifting dumbells. He walks around the change rooms, releasing his anger. As he does a back-flip, he ends up in The Choir Room, performing to the Glee Club, as Marley and Ryder watch on with upset expressions. The performance moves from the choir room to the girls changing rooms, as girls from the showers dance around Jake with towels. In the hallways, Jake sings as he moves from Bree to other girls around him, displaying his true nature. A few people applaud Jake as he finishes, Ryder watching Marley's disapproval. Lyrics Jake: Got a call from an old friend we'd used to be real close Said he couldn't go on the American way Closed the shop, sold the house, bought a ticket to the west coast Now he gives them a stand-up routine in L.A. I don't need you to worry for me cause I'm alright I don't want you to tell me it's time to come home I don't care what you say anymore this is my life Go ahead with your own life leave me alone I never said you had to offer me a second chance I never said I was a victim of circumstance I still belong (New Directions: I still belong) Don't get me wrong (New Directions: Get me wrong) And you can speak your mind Jake with New Directions: But not on my time Jake: They will tell you you can't sleep alone in a strange place Then they'll tell you can't sleep with somebody else Ah but sooner or later you sleep in your own space Either way it's O.K. you wake up with yourself I don't need you to worry for me cause I'm alright I don't want you to tell me it's time to come home Jake with New Directions: I don't care what you say anymore this is my life Go ahead with your own life (Jake: Leave me alone) Jake: I never said you had to offer me a second chance (New Directions: I never said you had to) I never said I was a victim of circumstance (New Directions: Of circumstance) I still belong (New Directions: I still belong) Don't get me wrong (New Directions: Get me wrong) And you can speak your mind Jake with New Directions: But not on my time I don't care what you say anymore this is my life Go ahead with your own life (Jake: Leave me alone) (New Directions: Keep it to yourself, it's my life) Keep it to yourself, it's my life! Trivia * This is Jake Puckerman's last ever solo on the show. *With this song, both Puckerman brothers had a Billy Joel song as a solo. Puck sang Only The Good Die Young in the Season Two episode Grilled Cheesus. Gallery Jake My Life.jpg mylife1.gif mylife2.gif mylife3.gif mylife4.gif mylife5.gif mylife6.gif mylife7.gif mylife8.gif mylife9.gif mylife10.gif mylife11.gif mylife13.gif mylife14.gif mylife15.gif mylife16.gif mylife17.gif mylife18.gif mylife.gif mylife19.gif mylife20.gif mylife21.gif mylife22.gif mylife23.gif mylife24.gif Mylife25.gif Tumblr n9e6ppzblI1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n9e6ppzblI1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n9e6ppzblI1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n9e6ppzblI1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n9e6ppzblI1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n9e6ppzblI1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n9e6ppzblI1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n9e6ppzblI1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Movin' Out (EP)